Madeleine Bernajou
|fødsel = Mai, 84, T.Æ. Blanc-Oreiller, Le Rapordoin, Podarix|død = 15. november, 142, T.Æ. Asqui-Seine, Podarix|gemal = Théodore Bernajou |barn = Édmound Bernajou Paulette Bernajou |geskjeft = Baronesse av St. Décvoir|andre_slektninger = Philomène Bernajou }} Madeleine Bernajou ''' var en podarixisk baronesse av St. Décvoir, en stilling hun hadde fått gjennom ekteskapet sitt med kansler Théodore Bernajou. Sammen med ham, fikk hun sønnen Édmound og datteren Paulette. Madeleine møtte sin bane ved Dødens bankett på Château Duvelin, hvor en gruppe leiesoldater satte fyr på dansesalen – som et dekke under en ildfest for Afrodite. Biogarfi Tidlig liv Madeleine var født inn i en lavtstående adelsslekt i Blanc-Oreiller med lite til navnet. Som det mellomste barnet, hadde Madeleine et nært forhold til barn nummer fire. De to utviklet et dypt og følsomt forhold. Hver gang den ene hadde gjort noe galt, tok den andre skylden for det – og hver gang trøstet de hverandre. Da søsteren kom til de vanskelige årene som tenåring, var det Madeleine som sto ved hennes side gjennom prøvelsene. Senere ble søsteren giftet bort til en marki av Feron-dynastiet i Tussarix, og Madeleine var forlover. Livet som Bernajou Madeleine giftet seg senere med baron de St. Décvoir i 100, T.Æ., og her var søsteren forlover for Madeleine. Ekteskapet med baronen førte til to barn. Et par dager før fødselen av sønnen Édmound, sa Madeleine til sin søster – som hadde kommet for å våke over henne – at hun ikke anbefalte noen å bli gravide. Utmattelsen og fødelsdepresjonen som var til følge, var en plage. Fire år etter sønnens fødsel senere kom vesle Paulette til verden. Édmound dro inn i hæren, mens Paulette valgte å ta seg en høyere utdannelse og ble senere leder for et handelskompani. Etter å ha tjent hæren i over seks år, vendte Édmound tilbake til sin familie, i en forlovelse med sin med-artillerist Georges-Peau Le Escroc. Familien var sjokkert: de hadde prøvd å gifte ham bort til Le Escrocs søster, Rosemonde, i flere år – men det viste seg at Édmound kom til å falle for hennes bror. Rosemonde selv tok det ikke så hardt – det hadde ant henne at Édmound var mer interessert i hennes bror enn henne selv. Mens hun støttet ekteskapet, nektet Édmounds foreldre å godta ekteskapet; men da meldingen om at begge Le Escrocs-søsknene var tremenninger av Julién Isidor-Bertas, ble stemningen en annen. Familien kunne dermed få tilgang til hoffet. Eksteskapet tok sted i en avsidesliggende by i Podarix ikke lenge etter. Dødens bankett Da Julién av Podarix begynte å nærme seg alderen til å bli Rikskansler av Podarix, tenkte hans mor, Thérèse, ut en måte å få sønnen sendt i eksil. Thérèse hadde vært regent etter Charles-Henris død kort tid etter fødselen av Julién. Hun hadde fått smaken av makt, og nektet å gi den fra seg bare fordi loven sa det. Etter en lang rådslagning med Kanselliet – og etter døden av Théodore de St. Décvoir og Olivier de Nortier – ble det vedtatt at en rikskansler ikke kunne miste makten før oppnevnte døde. Senere arrangerte Thérèse en bankett for resten av familiene til Pimpodan-ene og Bernajou-ene. Under banketten døde alle medlemmene av familiene. Ingen løse tråder skulle bringe vanære og reise et opprør mot Thérèse, hennes bror og hennes trofaste kanslere. Trivia # Madeleine ''er den franske formen av ''Magdalene, som kommer av tittelen "av Magdala".'' '' # Ossau kommer fra en . |years = 106 – 142}} Category:Tredje Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Kvinner Category:Underverdenen Category:Podarix Category:Adelige Category:Baronesser Category:Huset Bernajou